


Worth It

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100 on livejournal, #1 Yankee White; Post episode tag, Kate and her ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

After calling one of her friends to pick her up, Kate still was in a state of shock. Not even 24 hours after giving her resignation to the Secret Service, she had a new job opportunity. Sure it wasn't what she might have expected. If anything she was prepared to go into the private sector and work at a desk somewhere. Maybe even head back home and work with her sister's practice.

Really, she hadn't thought about it much yet and had enough in savings that she would be able to live comfortably for a few months before she would grow concerned.

"You said that your co-workers called these people cowboys? And you are really considering to go work for them if they are that out of line?" her friend asked as they drove back to Kate's apartment.

She sighed and shrugged. "If being passionate about closing a case and getting the right guy is wrong, then who was I working for to begin with?"

"True. Are you sure about this though?" Nickie asked.

"I think so. I mean who knows when I will be able to find another job or how soon. Regardless of my resume, and references, it will be hard to find something decent in the market today."

"In that case, good luck," the girl laughed. "I'll be sure to pass the message around the group that the next gathering will be at your place since you'll be home more often now."

Kate chuckled and nodded. "As soon as I know more about the job requirements, you'll know. Of course you can't tell anyone..."

"Of course. Just tell me one thing..."

"What's that?"

"How hot is this Gibbs guy because he really must be something for you to be ready to job on this offer like a raging bull," Nickie asked.

Kate blinked as she stared back at her friend. "Oh he's worth it," she grinned.


End file.
